The Island
by BritishObsessed
Summary: An Olitz story. AU. Fitz and Olivia are trapped on a mysterious island with no recollection of how they got there, and will have to work together if they're going to make it through the challenges the island throws at them, but along the way they may find something more than just companionship as the will to survive brings them closer together in ways they never imagined.
1. Not Alone

**Okay, so this story idea just came to me this afternoon while I was updating another story (sorry to you The Girl in the White Dress fans, I'll get that up by tomorrow). I know that this is very AU but I was just wondering how a story of Olitz being stranded on an island together would go and I decided to take a shot at it-it'll allow for some Olitz time together which they desperately need on the show, too. I might also throw in some themes/characteristics from the show Lost and the book The Lord of the Flies which are both also about people/kids stranded on an island, but this story won't be as extreme. So, here we go…**

**Chapter 1: Not Alone**

Fitz wakes up to darkness and the echo of water dripping continuously. Only when he smells the damp, earthy scent of his surroundings does he remember that he's in a cave—his cave, the one he had inhabited as a central home for the last twenty-five days. He gets up, starting his daily morning routine of a good stretch and yawn before he sweeps aside the large tropical leaves that kept him hidden on a nightly basis from the rest of the island and its threats. He stands at the edge of the cave, rubbing his eyes and then looking out at the brilliant sun that he still was lucky enough to wake up to every day. He glances to his side and spots the tally marks of the number of days he's been there on the left cave wall. It had been thirty days as of last night since he'd been stranded on this island all alone. Thirty days since he woke up on the beach with no recollection of how he appeared there in the first place. The first few days had been difficult with trying to figure everything out and survive but he had quickly adapted to the island life, using some of the skills that he still remembered from his days in the Boy Scouts. To him, the club had been just a hobby he had enjoyed up to his teenage years but he never thought it save his life.

He continues with his daily routine by going to fetch some food and water. Since he had arrived there, he had been conjuring up fruity meals for himself that consisted solely of guavas. He loved guavas, but eat them every day for a month for every meal and you start to see them less as food and more of something that's just keeping you breathing. He had gotten tired of eating guavas everyday 3 weeks ago but if they were going to keep him alive until he found a way off this godforsaken island, then guavas were his best friend.

He normally got water first but he was abnormally hungry this morning for whatever reason. He shrugs it off, climbing down the large rocks that served as a sort of deformed staircase between his cave and the beach. When he hits the sand, as he starts walking his five-minute route to the guava tree he stares out at the currently serene ocean, marveling at its beauty and thinking that this was the only good part about being trapped on a tropical island by himself for thirty days. Unlimited and sole access to the beautiful waters. Maybe he'd go swimming later.

He rounds the corner to the guava tree and what he sees nearly knocks him off of his feet. He had been on this island all alone for a month with no sign of life except for a few wild animals here and there and much less other human life, but what he sees now blows all of his assumptions to dust. Because picking off guavas one by one and putting them into a roughly-woven wooden basket was a woman dressed in ratty jeans and an equally ratty tank top. He freezes in place and just stares at her for a full minute in shock, happiness, and curiosity that there's actually another human being on the island. He's not alone anymore. He wanted to be hopeful that she was part of some rescue team, that could airlift him out of there and give him some decent food, but by the look of her tattered clothes and no sign of technological equipment on her, not to mention the fruit picking, he doubts his hopes are true.

But as he continues to look at her, he sees that she's taking way too many of his guavas from the trees, which should've been enough to keep him well-fed for another month, but with amount she's stuffed into her basket, he'll be lucky to have enough for two weeks and he hadn't explored the island enough to find another tree. _Why is she here?_

He marches toward her cautiously, not sure of what to expect. He stops about fifteen feet away from her and stutters as he addresses her, "E-excuse me?"

At the sound of his voice, her head immediately flips around and he sees the expression of shock on her face that he probably had on his just a minute ago, but it quickly changes to disappointment and even sadness as she asks in an even tone, "Are you here for me?"

Fitz furrow his eyebrows at her and says, "Uh…no." It almost seemed like she was expecting someone, but why was she sad about it?

She looks confused as she asks, "You're not part of a rescue team?"

She had the same idea as him but alas they were both out of luck. "No."

In a swift motion, she reaches behind her back and pulls out a sharpened wooden stick, aiming it at him. "Then who the hell are you?"

He takes a few steps back, worried that she might come at him. He opens his mouth to say something but as he continues to stare back at her, he can't help but notice her appearance. He figured she was somewhere in her mid to late 20s and even though she looked pretty disheveled, she was beautiful, with mocha skin and nice, full lips that he found himself wanting to grace with a kiss. She had a big mess of curly hair that shaped her face perfectly and these gorgeous brown eyes that he felt he could stare into for ages. She was truly enchanting to him and didn't seem all that threatening, even with a sharp stick aimed at him, but she was probably scared and when people were scared they could do very crazy things. But he really didn't know anything about her at all—she could be a cold-blooded killer, though he doubted it.

"Answer me!" She tells him again, shoving the stick a little closer in his direction.

Fitz backs up even more, bringing his hands up in small indication of suggestive peace but he doesn't answer her just yet, deciding to stand his ground, "Well, hold on, you can't just show up here and start threatening me. I've lived on this part of the island for a while now, this is my guava tree, and I don't appreciate my only source of food being stolen by some random person. I wasn't even aware that there was anyone else on the island."

"So, you're all alone?" She asks him with a curious tilt of her head.

Fitz inwardly smacks himself for revealing that information. He knew now for sure that he wasn't alone and but that didn't necessarily mean he was safe. For all he knew, this woman could be from some vicious tribe or group of people that wouldn't treat loners like him so kindly. He realizes that he can still save himself. "Well, not exactly. I just wasn't aware that there were other people besides me and my…people," he says as convincingly as he can but he doesn't think that she buys it.

She cocks an eyebrow at him. "You and you're people? Where are they?"

"Like I'm going to reveal that information to you. It's beside the point. What I want to know is why you're stealing from my guava tree," he asks, trying to keep up the tough front.

"This tree doesn't belong to you."

"Yes, it does. The tree is on my part of the island, so its fruit is mine. Where are you from anyway?"

"Like you said, that's not for you to know. I need food and this was the closest source," she says, lowering her weapon and turning back to the tree to pick more fruit. He guesses his fearsome act must've failed since she doesn't see him as a threat anymore.

He tries at it one last time. "If you don't stop taking my food, I'm going to—"

"You're going to do what?" She gives looks back at him with a slight smirk on her face.

"I can hurt you," he bluffs.

"Then do it," she challenges, continuing to pick the guavas. "If you wanted to hurt me you would've done it by now."

Fitz sighs, deciding to acquiesce, seeing that he's not getting anywhere. "Look, I'll let you have some but you're taking way too many. This is my only food source and if you take too many, I won't last long here."

She stops picking and looks at him for a long while before asking, "How long have you been here?"

"30 days as of yesterday. What about you?"

"Mmm, 28 but I started counting a little later so I'm not sure. Could be more, could be less."

"Do you remember how you got here?"

She shrugs. "No, it's all been wiped from my memory. The last thing I remember is falling asleep in my bed and then waking up here on the shore."

"Same for me. I remember coming home from work and then…I don't know, it's just blank after that. Sometimes I try to remember but I feel like the more I try, the more my mind tries to keep it all hidden from me. It's very frustrating and not as effective as I wish it was but trying to remember is the only thing I've thought of so far that can give me answers," Fitz says, wondering why he's being so open with her. Maybe it was the fact that they were possibly the only two people on this island and since he hadn't spoken to a single soul in a month, he was feeling rather talkative, but he also felt drawn to her in some other way that he couldn't put his finger on.

She nods, making eye-contact with before she throws her gaze to the ground but Fitz swears that he felt something when she looked into his eyes. "Well, I'm going to go now. I've still got a lot to do if I'm going to fight to survive another day," she says with a hint of sarcasm.

"Here," she says, beginning to unpack some guavas from her basket and put them down on the sand next to the tree. "I'll give ten of them back. You won't have to see me for another two weeks, maybe."

"No," Fitz says before he knows what's coming out of his mouth. "It's alright. I was just baby bitching around earlier. I can be cranky in the morning."

She laughs, making Fitz light up inside at her beautiful smile. "Baby bitching?"

He smiles back at her. "Yeah…it's just a phrase I sometimes use, but I was going to say that you can come back here as often as you please, as long as you don't bring any trouble with you," he tells her with a small smile which she returns. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you come here today? I mean, I assume you had a means of getting food before so what changed?"

"My main food source ran out. It was a mango tree. I've been searching for more food for days and this is the only one I've found," she says, gesturing to the guava tree.

He nods sympathetically, wondering how it must've felt to be wandering all over an unknown island, not knowing if you'd have another meal again. That would be him in a few weeks if he didn't find some other way of getting food, especially now that he had offered her some of his own. He had no reason as to why he was being so generous to this stranger. In life or death situations like this, it should be every man for himself, but he just felt the strange need to look out for her. Maybe it was just because he didn't want to be alone again. Maybe they could even be friends and set up an alliance. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that but like I said, if you ever run out again, you can have some of mine."

"You're very kind and I appreciate you sharing your food, but how do I know that you won't ambush me with your…people or whatever whenever I come?"

"I promise I, we'll, be on our best behavior," he tells her, not sure why he was still keeping up the lie about not being alone even though he was 90% sure she was too.

"Scout's honor," he promises, bringing up his right arm in a 90 degree angle and holding up three fingers and smiling at her

She raises her eyebrows at this and laughs again, letting out a melodious sound. "Alright, then, Mr. Scout. We'll see. Thanks for this fruit, though."

She says slinging her basket of guavas onto her back and tucking her sharpened stick into a sling around her body and turning her back on him. He wanted to ask her about how she wove that basket and made the sling and any other info about making supplies that she had. In fact, he just wanted to know more about her in general—anything she would tell, whether it was a hobby, a like or dislike, a job. She just intrigued him and he didn't know why. He wishes he could follow her but he was sure that would end with him getting a stick in his chest if she caught him. He would have to gain her trust first. He watches her as she reaches the tip of the forest and calls out to her before he can stop himself, "My name is Fitz, by the way. It's really Fitzgerald but everyone calls me Fitz."

She looks back at him and pauses for a few seconds before smiling and saying, "Well, nice to meet you, Fitzgerald. I'm Olivia." And she disappears into the forest.

**I hope you liked this first chapter. Like I said before, this idea just came to me this afternoon so it's still a little rough around the edges but I wanted to just try out a first chapter. So, how do you think Fitz will gain Olivia's trust? How do you suppose they got on the island and why can't they remember? Do you think that they're alone on the island? Other thoughts? Please give me your feedback and thanks for reading!**


	2. Trust

**Chapter 2: Trust**

After he encounter with Fitz, Olivia made it back to her campsite which was about a two-hour trek the guava tree. For the first few days, she just kept to her own but her curiosity easily got the best of her and she started daily making the journey back to the guava tree and eventually to his main area of residency where she spotted him and quickly learned that he was in fact alone. She smiles, knowing that she was right about him not having any "people". Whenever she came she would just spend hour of her spare time watching him, wanting to interact with him in some way but not quite trusting him. She guessed she felt so drawn to him because he was only the human that she had seen in almost a month and a half. She had caught him a few times talking to himself, something she did often, but it was much more amusing to watch him. She liked to watch his funny antics, like when he would trip over a rock or sometimes nothing at all and the way he'd furrow his eyebrows as a list of expletives flew out of his mouth when he fell down. He was beyond handsome with those luscious chocolate-y brown curls of his and the rough stubble along his jawline. She wondered how he was able to keep his beard so short. He rarely wore his shirt and as a result, she got full visual access to his beautiful, upper body. Her favorite part of the day when watching him would be while he exercised. As he did his push ups and sit ups, she got chills and found herself imagining how it would be to have him hold her in those strong arms of his as they made love for hours on end. She had no idea why she was fantasizing about him this way. She shrugs it off, thinking that maybe it was because it had been a while since she'd had some good sex and he was the only male she'd seen since she came there, not to mention he was gorgeous as hell.

Right now, she was sitting in her usual spot behind a tree and some large leaves, looking out at the sun as it was dipped below the ocean and occasionally at Fitz as he lay down on the sand with his face towards the sky. She thought that he was asleep but he interrupts her thoughts with, "I can hear you thinking."

She looks back at him, wondering if she should answer him or take off, but unable to make a decision she just decides to just stay quiet.

"It's okay, you don't have to hide. I've known that you've been watching me for the past few hours," he says, sitting up and looking back in her direction as he searches for her. _I've been watching you for much more than a few hours._

She hesitates before she asks, "Then why didn't you say anything?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe I'm in need of company. Sometimes it gets a little lonely all by myself."

She considers this, inwardly agreeing with him. Now that she thought about it, loneliness was probably the main reason why she had been coming there everyday just to watch him. She comes out of her hiding place and steps out onto the sand where he can clearly see her. "So, where are your people?" She asks, wondering if he'll tell her what she thinks is true.

"It's just me. I never had any people here with me, and I'm guessing that you don't either," he says, smiling knowingly at her.

"No, I don't, so I guess it's just us then. The only two people on this vast island…"

He nods and says, "You know, I'm not a bad guy. I wouldn't harm you—I have no reason to. I would actually appreciate having someone else to talk to besides myself."

She stares back at him, trying to decide if she could really trust him or not before letting go of her fears and pride and going to sit down next to him, wrapping her arms around her legs as she brings her knees to her chest.

He gives her a friendly smile, making her smirk as she looks down, shaking her head.

"What?" He asks.

She looks back at him as she says, "You smile way too much for someone who's trapped on an island."

He chuckles. "Maybe I like to look on the bright side of things."

"Really? And what has that gotten you?"

"Well, for one, I've survived for this long, and now I've met you." She glances up at him as he stares back at her with unfaltering eyes, waiting for her reaction.

She feels her cheeks getting warm under his intense gaze as she changes the topic, "So, do you have any theories as to how we got here?"

"I've thought of a few but one really only seems to make any sense but I still think it's unlikely. I was thinking that I bought a plane ticket to go on vacation or for business and maybe the plane crashed, but I haven't really seen any indications of a crash and I doubt that I would've been the only one to survive—which I now see is true because you're also here, but I think we're the only ones. To me it just seems unlikely that we would've crashed, even though we both can't remember anything. There should be indications—like wreckage and I should've been at least a little injured but when I woke up, I was pretty much fine, just a little aching in my back that I presume was caused by laying on the sand for too long. "

She nods, marveling at how similar their stories are. "Me, too. I woke up sore with just a few scratches here and there, but I was fine. I know that this is going to sound kind of ridiculous since this all feels so real but, I don't know, sometimes I think that this is just a dream that I can wake up from at anytime. And I know that I've been here for over a month but dreams are like that, they can feel long when you've really only been out for a few hours," she pauses before tentatively continuing, "I've thought that killing myself is the way out but I'm reluctant to try that in case it isn't."

"Yeah, I don't think that would be the best idea," Fitz agrees. "Hopefully we can figure this all out together. I believe it all starts with us remembering everything that we've forgotten. You said that you fell asleep in your bed and woke up here?"

She nods slowly. "Yes, I had just gotten home from work. I think my boyfriend, John, and I ordered some pizza, and then we went to bed," she says, half telling the truth. She didn't want to tell him the other half—she was tired of the freaked out look people gave her when they learned about who she really was.

But Fitz doesn't notice her lie as she swears that she sees his mouth twitch at the word 'boyfriend' as he looks away from her and mumbles, "Oh…pizza, huh? That sounds really good right now."

"I love that all you got from that was pizza," she says, laughing.

He chuckles nervously. "I know but I guess I'm just hungry for something besides the same damn fruit that I've had for the past month and a half. I would sell my soul for some pizza right now."

"Mmm, I know, I've also been craving vanilla ice cream and pickles for weeks now." She laughs at his scrunched up face as he says, "Ugh, I hate pickles. And what kind of combination is ice cream and pickles?" He asks, smiling at her.

She rolls her eyes. "Don't judge me. The stomach wants what it wants."

"Well, maybe you and I could go search for some more food. Over the past few weeks, I've circled the island but I think that we'll have to go deeper in if we're going to find anything. What worries me, though, is the wild animals like the jaguars. I've managed to carve up a few adequate weapons but nothing good enough to handle one of those."

"It's okay, we'll find something. We have to—I can't die here, especially from hunger."

"So, you're with me? We're in this together?" He asks with hopeful expression.

"For finding food, yes, I'm not sure about everything else yet," she says with a smirk.

He smiles. "Well, that's as good a start as any. We can start tomorrow," he gets up and dusts the sand off of his raggedy shorts that were most likely pants before.

"Where are you going?" She asks as he starts walking away from her.

"To get us some dinner."

"Actually, I should get going back to my campsite," she says, also standing up. "I don't want to take any more of your food until we get some more. I still have a lot left since I rationed it properly."

He raises his eyebrows at her, seemingly confused as he asks, "How far away is your campsite?"

"I don't know, it feels like two miles but it could be more or less. Why?"

"If you're trekking through the forest for two miles, it'll already be dark before you get there. I don't want you to get lost or have something worse happen. Why don't you stay here for the night?"

She looks at him cynically, prompting him to say, "You can trust me, Olivia, I won't do anything. I just…want to make sure that you're safe. Please."

She stares into his eyes, thinking about how genuine he seems and actually believes that he does have her best interests at heart. While she was afraid to journey back to her campsite in the dark, she wasn't sure staying with him would be any better. He seemed sincere but so had so many other people in her life who had ended up betraying her in the end. She couldn't and wouldn't allow herself to be taken for fool again. "I can't, Fitz. I just don't know you in that way yet. I'll see you tomorrow at dawn to find food."

She turns her back to him and starts heading back where she came when he calls out to her, "What do I have to do for you to trust me?"

She stops and faces him, not really knowing how to answer the question. She shrugs. "I don't know. Surprise me." She smiles as he scrunches up his face in confusion and says, "Goodnight, Fitz."

**Do you think they will be successful in the endeavors for finding food? Other thoughts? Thanks for reading!**


	3. Danger

**Sorry that I haven't touched this chapter in a couple weeks but I'm hoping to give you a few consecutive chapters in these next few days. This one's a little wild so brace yourselves. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Danger**

"Fitz, get the hell up!" Fitz hears as a wave of water splashes all over his face.

He quick sits up to see Olivia standing over him with an empty wooden bucket. "Why the hell did you do that?" He asks back in a groggy voice.

"Because of that!" She yells, pointing towards her sleeping area where a big, brown fuzzy tarantula is currently resting in place.

"That? It's fine," he says, waving it off.

"Fine?! That thing is the size of my fist and it's deadly. Kill it!" She screams.

He smirks at her hysteria. "It may be, but it doesn't have enough venom to kill you. It's pretty much harmless. Relax."

"Please, just get rid of it. It's really freaking me out. I hate spiders!"

He sighs, getting up and crouching by the spider. Instead of trying to kill it, he shakes the leaf that it's on, ushering it to get off and after a few seconds, it scuttles off into the forest. Fitz turns back to her and asks, "Happy?"

She rolls her eyes. "Yes."

"So, are you ready to go?" He asks, stretching.

"Go where? And what are you doing here? I didn't ask you to follow me," she says, placing her hands on her hips and looking at him accusingly.

He glances up at her and can't help but notice how beautiful she appeared when she was the least bit angry. "I wanted to make sure that you were safe."

"You don't need to worry about me. I'm fine...and you're lucky that I didn't spear your ass as soon as I woke up and found you fast asleep like a baby. Oh, and piece of advice—if you're going to try and be sneaky, you should try not to sleep in."

He rolls his eyes, reluctantly knowing she was right and that being such heavy sleeper wasn't a good thing in their situation. "I wasn't trying to sneak up on you. And I knew that you wouldn't spear my ass because you don't have it in you," he tells her teasingly.

He expects her to throw back a snarky comment but instead she gives him a solemn look, crossing her arms over her chest, and says evenly, "You don't know anything about me."

He could tell that there was something deep hidden there but it wasn't any of his business. While he'd like to get to know her, right now they just needed to take things one at a time and focus on finding some food. "You're right, I don't."

He gets up and walks over to the tree she was sleeping by, where a roughly carved wooden spear is leaning on. He holds it up and says, "Let's go find some food. We're really just looking for fruit and edible plants but we might need this for predators. I have one just like this back at my campsite. Do you know how to use it?"

She glares at him and snatches the spear away from his grasp. "Of course I do. Let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiI

As they journey through the forest, seventy percent of Fitz's attention is devoted to making sure that they were being safe in their traveling, but the other thirty percent was focused on Olivia. The rainforest itself was a spectacular sight to behold and it made Fitz wonder why he had never taken a trip to Hawaii or the Virgin Islands, but at the moment Olivia was the most appealing to him. For not having access to any beauty or hygienic products, she looked so well-kept and beyond beautiful. He could hardly take his eyes off of her and for whatever reason he felt drawn to her. He couldn't help but imagine them together. How it would be to have access to those gorgeous, full lips whenever he wanted. How it would feel to run his hands all over her body and reach her in places no other man could so that she was screaming his name until there was no voice to use. But Fitz was a man of integrity, or at least he liked to think he was, and she had mentioned having a boyfriend before so if they ever did get off this island, he didn't want to be that guy that made a move on another man's woman when he wasn't there to do anything about it, no matter how extraordinary their situation was. So, he tries to take his mind off it. "So, do you have any hunting skills?"

She smiles. "Once I killed a rodent, but you could say that I got lucky. I never thought I'd ever say this but it tasted surprisingly really good. Though, I suppose anything tastes good when you're starving. How about you?"

He shakes his head. "I haven't been so lucky. I was a boy scout up until my junior year of high school and I used to hunt for sport but it seems as if those skills have slowly dissipated over the years. The life of a doctor doesn't allow for much leisure time," he says and then stops abruptly when something catches his eye. "Look," he tells her, pointing up. "Are those what I think they are?"

"Yes…those are banana trees!" She exclaims, advancing towards a large tree that is in very close proximity to a cliff where there are rows of banana trees.

"And just when I thought we were going to starve to death," she says, beaming like she's just heard the best news of her life and at the moment it probably was. "We have to get up there."

"That's pretty high. I'll go up."

"It's fine, I can climb a tree," she tells him, rolling her eyes.

"I'm trying to be a gentleman here."

"Yeah, but you're a doctor and all special because you help people. Me, I have nothing to live for, so if I broke my neck falling from this tree, the world wouldn't really miss me," she says with a smirk, but he senses some feeling of truth from her.

He steps in front of her. "You know, that that's not true. Everyone has something to live for—everyone is born for a reason."

She nods and says sullenly, "To suffer, because that's all some people ever do in their life—suffer. That's just what life is. And that's probably why we were brought to this damn island in the first place—to die a slow and painful death because life in the real world wasn't hard enough," she says bitterly then sighs. "Sorry for my cynical ranting."

He gives her a sympathetic look, wondering what could've caused her to have such a pessimistic view on life in general. Sure, his life hadn't been perfect, in fact at times he hated it, but he always had hope that something good would someday come along. In the loads of time he had to himself for the now forty five days he had been there, he had often considered that maybe showing up on this island was life's way of giving him a second chance—an opportunity to do something that would make him happy. Before he hadn't been sure how it would happen, what with him being completely alone, but now he wasn't…

"Let me do this, Olivia. I know how to climb a tree, too, and not to sound sexist, but this one is going to take a lot of strength to go up. I think I have a better chance," he says, looking the tree up and down and sizing up the difficulty he would have.

She shrugs. "Fine. Please don't die, though. The only reason I teamed up with you anyway was for food, so if you do your death will have been for nothing because I will still be hungry and still have to do this myself...no pressure, though," she says with a utterly sexy smile.

He grins back at her and then turns towards the tree, gripping the trunk firmly and carefully, hooking his foot on a little nook in it. The starting up is very challenging, mostly due to the fact that the wood was rough on his hands and his chest, making him wish he had brought his shirt with him, but overall he's doing well and quickly reaches the top of the tree.

He's about to make his way onto the cliff when he hears Olivia shriek from the ground. His footing slightly falters at the startling sound. He looks down to see her staring up into the tree but her attention is focused on something that makes Fitz's heart nearly stop.

"Oh, my gosh, Fitz! What should I do?" Olivia yells, her eyes darting between him and the large jaguar that was inching its way towards him on a branch about fifteen feet away. _Shit!_

"Just stay there. I-I'm going to try to get off of this tree," he says, shakily, struggling to move and stop looking at the feline's predatory gaze. He places his foot on the edge of the cliff and carefully climbs on to the turf as the jaguar continues to advance.

He's about to bolt, wondering how long he'll survive before the thing eventually gets him, when he sees a rock whiz by the jaguar and its attention shifts to Olivia, who throws another stone, twenty feet below them.

"What the hell are you doing? Stop!" He tells her, worried about what will happen next if she continues but it's too late and like he predicted, the jaguar turns away from him and begins its descent to Olivia.

"No!" He calls after it but it disregards him, now going after the person who's threatening it. Olivia starts to run away but he knows that she won't get far at all. And then he remembers—the spear. It's close to the tree where he left it but she's already pretty far away and she won't be able to reach it, especially with the jaguar almost on the ground. Fitz scurries back to the top of the tree and begins to climb down as quickly but carefully as he can as the large cat's paws hit the ground. If he broke his neck falling he would be of no help to Olivia.

He continues to call out to it but it pays him little attention, taking a particular interest in seeing Olivia run for her life. "Liv, try to climb up somewhere. Don't run—it wants to chase you."

He makes it down three quarters of the tree and jumps to the ground, grabbing the spear and rushing towards where the feline and Olivia are. He finds her backed up towards a large boulder, trembling with terror and hyperventilating as she stares back at the creature that's inching towards her.

"I can't breathe…" she pants.

"Liv, it's okay, just keep eye contact with it, don't back down!" He yells towards her, from behind the jaguar, remembering the few things he knew about this type of animal but he doubted it would work since they had already aggravated it. His voice catches its attention and it swiftly turns to face him and then back to her, dividing its attention between the two of them.

"I think I can kill it," Fitz says, trying to convince himself that he could really do it. He advances towards the jaguar, stopping about ten feet away as it focuses entirely on him as well. He threateningly positions the spear at it, causing it to back up slightly but it continues to stand its ground as it takes a defensive position.

Fitz can hardly grip the spear as his hands quake uncontrollably and his heart beats out of his chest. He hadn't even noticed that he was holding his breath for the past minute and he finally exhales, taking deep breathes and tries to get into the zone for what he's about attempt. He's afraid to try and take a stab at it in fear that he'll miss and end up getting badly hurt and eventually killed. He teasingly nudges the tip of the weapon at the animal, but it doesn't fall for his tricks.

"Fitz…" he hears Olivia call out faintly from behind him, alerting him in a voice that she's not something is very wrong. But in the split second that he lets his guard down slightly and glances towards her, the cat takes this as the perfect chance to make its move and takes a swipe at Fitz. He stumbles backward, giving the creature an opportunity to get him for good. He yells out in fear as the animal is in the air one second and on top of him the next, roughly throwing him to the ground.

He anticipates the pain he will feel from its sharp claws making contact with his skin, but all he feels is the coarse terrain rubbing against his back from the ground beneath him. He feels that the jaguar is still alive but it's breathing unevenly and only when he manages to push it off of him does he realize that the tip of the spear is embedded deep inside the feline's torso.

He doesn't wait to see if it will die, knowing that it no longer posed any threat to them and instead hurries to Olivia who seems to be barely breathing herself.

He kneels by her as she continues to gasp for air. He lifts up her shirt, looking for a puncture in her abdomen or some kind of wound but doesn't find any. "What's wrong?"

"I…I can't…breathe," she huffs out, looking at him with earnest eyes that break his heart because he doesn't know how to help her. He couldn't let her die.

"I know, but tell me what else! Are you hurt somewhere?"

"No…" she says, gasping even harder as she looks away from and up towards the sky.

With one big breath, she pants out, "Asthma."

Asthma. They didn't have an inhaler at their disposal or any other item that would help her breathe but there was still a chance that he could save her, it was slim but may it would work.

He takes her hands in his and begins rubbing comforting circles along her skin. "Liv, look at me."

She continues to stare up at the sky as tears form in her eyes. "I can't—"

"Yes, you can. Look at me, Livvie. I'm not going to lose you. Look at me," he says again and she slowly makes eye contact with him.

"Now breathe with me," he tells her, taking big slow breathes, in and out. She continues to struggle for a little bit longer but eventually her breathing gradually matches his until its back to normal. They continue to stare into each other's eyes, even after once she relaxes, and for a moment he feels much more than a connection to get her to breath—he actually feels united with her in a way that he's never experienced before.

She finally glances away, looking down and after a few seconds begins to sob. Fitz grips her hand tighter but eventually ends up putting his arms around her and holding her closely to him. He feels her relax into his chest as his tension also decreases at their closeness, and they sit there huddled together for a long while.

**Well, that was fun…I hope I did this chapter justice. I haven't written anything action-y in a while, so sorry if it's not so great, but I hope you enjoyed it. Give me your thoughts on this chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Lazy Day

**This is chapter is my Christmas gift to you all, along with my three other stories that I also updated today, so, yeah, enjoy the gift of stories. =)**

**Chapter 4: Lazy Day**

That night they feasted. After making sure that Olivia was fully okay, Fitz had climbed back up the tree and fetched the bananas and had also spotted several pineapple plants which he would go back for another day. They suddenly had more than enough food with all the fruit and the jaguar they had skinned.

Though she had disagreed at first, thinking that the idea was too graphic and straight up disgusting, Olivia eventually went along with Fitz's plan to salvage what they could from the jaguar. Currently as the sun was setting, they were hunched over by a fire, indulging on bananas, guavas, and jaguar meat.

They remain quiet as they eat with Olivia intently reflecting on the day. She had never been more scared in her life—and she had been through plenty of scary situations in her 28 years. She knew that her asthma issue would eventually become a problem since she didn't have her inhaler or medication but she never imagined it would happen like this. Between the running for her life, the feeling of helplessness she got as that deadly cat crept towards her, and the panic she felt when she thought that Fitz was dead—her body couldn't handle it. She had really thought that she would die today.

But she didn't because of Fitz. Somehow he was able to save her. She didn't know if it was the sincerity in his voice as he tried to get her to make eye contact with him or the look in his eyes as he pleaded for her to hold on or the way he held her hands to get through to her even more, but he had someone how managed to pull her back. And he called her "Livvie". She didn't know why that stuck with her when the only person who called her that was her mom, but that was so long ago and even though just thinking of the name brought back some painful memories. Though, when he called her that it brought her comfort.

"This has an interesting taste," Fitz says, interrupting her thoughts. "It's tangy, tastes a little like chicken."

She smiles. "If only we had some rice or mashed potatoes to go along with it."

He chuckles and nods. There's another silence between them as she says, "I never thanked you for saving me today."

"You don't have to thank me. I should actually be grateful to you. If you hadn't thrown those rocks I most likely would've been a dead man. But I wished you hadn't…you almost died," he says shakily.

"I know but then you would've and I wouldn't have been able to help you like you helped me. I couldn't just not do anything. I'm not that kind of person."

He opens his mouth to say something but quickly closes it and just nods. He eventually says, "Thanks for having my back."

Her cheeks get warm under his crooked smile as she says, "You're welcome."

There are several more minutes of silence between them before Fitz completely takes her by surprise by asking, "So, this boyfriend of yours…do you love him?"

"What kind of a question is that?" She says, creasing her eyebrows with a smirk.

"It's just a question," Fitz says with a somber expression.

She's slightly taken aback by his seriousness and as she looks at him, she can see something else is there. "Well, why do you want to know?"

He shrugs. "I don't know…I was just wondering if you had anyone else you were looking forward to getting back to if—I mean, when we get off this island."

She smiles slightly and shakes her head. "No, I don't—love him, I mean. He was a twisted son of a bitch. I don't really know what I ever saw in him…" she says, remembering just how awful and toxic their relationship had been. "I don't know what my problem was. I just always went for these guys that treated me like crap—it's almost as if I got some thrill out of it," she says with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry."

She shrugs. "It's not your fault."

"I know but…I hope you know that I would never hurt you."

She gazes deeply into his grayish-blue pools of eyes and recognizes the same look he had given her when he saved her. In this moment she gets the same feeling as she did earlier, like she was linked to him in some unfathomable way. He was making her feel all warm inside, like she could trust him, and like he would always keep her safe. And this connection is what assures her that he is indeed telling the truth.

She finally breaks eye contact and realizes that she had been holding her breath in. She exhales and looks back at the varying orange and red flames of the campfire, hugging her legs closer to her chest as a small chill hits her body.

"I know that you don't really trust me but…I don't think that I'd be able to sleep knowing that you went back to your campsite alone when it's this late and dark. Please stay, Olivia," he pleads with her, almost looking like a little boy begging his parents not to leave him with a babysitter.

"I do trust you," she admits softly and smiles faintly at him. "I'll stay…if that's what you want."

He smiles gratefully at her. "Thank you. My bedroom, if you would call it that, is right up those rocks. It's a pretty spacious cave but if you want to sleep somewhere else, I understand."

"I don't mind sleeping in a cave."

He grins at her and they get up. He grabs one of the large, thick sticks they planned to use as torches and uses the campfire to light it up. He takes her hand and guides her away from the shore and up a group of rocks that served as some sort of staircase. He lets go of her hand to brush away a large pair of leaves that appeared to be covering the entrance to his cave. They step inside and he quickly goes deeper inside and sets fire along both sides of the cave walls. The cave consists of mostly sand with two large leaves laid out seemingly on purpose on the ground, similar to the ones covering the entrance.

"This is my bed of leaves. I don't know what kind of plant they come from but they're soft, they don't crumble, and they're not poisonous so they work," Fitz tells her, shrugging. He motions for her to lay down and try it out, so she does, slowly placing herself onto the two giant leaves, expecting them to feel scratchy and uncomfortable but instead just like Fitz said, they're unbelievably soft and cozy, and even offer a bit of padding in contrast to the hard ground.

She lays her head down, feeling exhaustion threatening to overtake her. She yawns as she tells him, "This feels great compared to the soft patch of dirt I've been sleeping on for the past month and a half."

He smiles at her as he sits down next to her and lays down on a very uncomfortable looking area of sand. She cocks her head at him. "You're sleeping there?"

"Yeah, it's fine. The leaf bed is all yours," he tells her.

She feels guilty for coming in there and taking his comfy bed and almost tells him that he can have it and that she can find somewhere else. But she knows that he'll immediately object to it because he's just that kind of person, so she has another idea.

"You can share the bed with me," she suggests.

He gives her quizzical look, prompting her to say, "It's honestly fine. I don't want to oust you from your own bed and I won't make it awkward if you don't." She gives him a reassuring smile and after a few more seconds of deliberation, he nods and blows out the fire in the cave then goes to her, gingerly positioning himself next to her. She can feel his tension but she's able to quickly ignore it as she lays back down and sleep tugs at her eyelids.

She hears Fitz let out a sigh, telling her that he's just as exhausted as she is. "Goodnight, Olivia."

She closes her eyes, feeling at peace for the first time that day. "Goodnight, Fitz," she whispers back and within the next minute she's out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning Olivia wakes up to light shining through the big cave entrance but not quite hitting her as she is somewhat in the dark. She isn't quite fully awake and in her groggy state, she feels a comforting sense of warmth surrounding her, making her snuggle more into the embrace. She opens her eyes and sees arms lazily draped across her abdomen—his arms. She senses his warm breath on the back of her neck and the slight movement of his chest as he slowly breathes in and out in his sleep. She feels so relaxed and safe in his arms, but she decides that she should get so that she doesn't make him feel uncomfortable when he wakes. She carefully exits his arms and sits up, facing him.

She smiles at how peaceful he looks in this moment and how the start of her day has been brightened by just waking up next to him and knowing he's alive. She notices a lock of his hair sticking to his forehead—like a Superman curl—and before she knows what she's doing, she reaches out and combs the curl back onto the rest of his hair, but it stubbornly falls back into place on his forehead.

She chuckles at this as his eyes flicker open. He yawns and then smiles at her lazily. "Hi."

"Hi," she responds, blushing at his sleepy smile and groggy deep voice which are both extremely sexy.

He sits up and takes his time letting out an elongated yawn as he stretches. He looks at her as he asks, "So?"

"So," she says.

"What do we do today?"

"I don't know. This is a beautiful island but there really isn't much to do without a hosting resort—also there's the fact that we almost got ripped to shreds by a wild cat yesterday, so maybe we should keep things mild," she says with a chuckle.

"You have a point. So, lazy day?"

She smiles. "Why not?"

He stands up and then holds out his hands to help her up, which she takes. He hoists her up and just holds her in his arms and stares at her for a moment until she asks him, "What?"

It's his turn to be embarrassed as he briefly glances away from her, then shakes his head and takes her hand again. "Nothing. Let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiI

They go down to the beach again and Fitz leaves Olivia to go get them breakfast. As she stands on the shore and lets the sunshine hit her skin, she has an idea to help keep cool, knowing that the day would only continue to get warmer.

"And here we are," Fitz says, depositing an armful of bananas and guavas on the sand and then taking a seat next to her. "We can go get water after this if you want."

She smiles. "That sounds good. I was also thinking that after this we could go hang out by this lake not too far from my campsite—it's really beautiful, and there's a ton of shade nearby."

"Sounds good."

They finish eating and then Olivia leads them to the lake she found while she was out looking for food. It was a nice place to sit, with a 50-foot in diameter pool of bluish green water to look out at and the peaceful sounds of water running down the rock wall opposite from where she and Fitz were currently sitting.

"So, you're a neurosurgeon. What's that like?" She asks, swirling her foot around in the water as they sit on the edge of the lake.

"Well, for one, it could be very stressful and time consuming, especially when I had surgeries that lasted up 10 hours or more."

"Really? That's crazy."

He nods. "But the job has it's pros. Not only did I get a very lucrative pay but I also got to save lives."

"The ladies must've been all over you, especially those nurses," she says with a wink.

He smiles but shakes his head. "I tried to keep my personal and professional life as separate as possible and while most of the people I worked with were the same way, some had slightly different agendas. But I've always wanted a family and to settle down but when your work hours are as vigorous as mine—it's almost impossible. I'm only thirty-five years old but I feel like a big portion of my life is already gone. For so long I've been so focused on my career that I never even took the time to live and now here I am, stranded on an island with most likely no chance of getting off," he says with a chuckle, but then looks at her. "But if there's one good thing that I've gotten out of being here, I'd have to say that it's meeting you."

She smiles back at him, blushing slightly at his dreamy gaze.

"So, what's your story?" He asks plainly.

"What do you mean?" She says.

"Like what did you do before you washed up here?" He says with a grin

"I…worked with my dad—he owns a bank," she tells him, conjuring up a lie that she thought would be suitable enough for him to believe. She hated lying to him since he had been so open with her but she couldn't tell him about who she was and the things she had done in the past. He'd probably regret saving her if he knew.

He nods and she senses that he's about to ask more so she tries to the change the subject. "It is so hot," she says, fanning herself.

"I know. This is the perfect weather for a good swim," he says, looking out towards the water.

She stands up. "Maybe we should," she tells him with a suggestive smile. "It'll be fun."

Fitz sinks his legs farther into the water, supporting himself with his hands on the edge of the lake until he's in waist-deep. "It's really shallow here. And it feels great. You coming in?"

"Just a second." She gives him a mischievous grin, wondering how he'll react to what she's about to do. She unbuttons her pants and slides them down her legs, then discards them by a nearby tree. She glances at Fitz and sees that he's staring at her, though his gaze seems to be fighting to stay upward.

"I hope that this won't be too distracting for you. I just don't want to get my pants entirely soaked. They feel so uncomfortable and scratchy when they're wet," she says, easing into the water.

He holds a straight face as he says, "No, it won't be a problem at all." But she can tell that he's tense.

She smiles at him and they stand there for a while, letting the cool water take over their warm bodies. She dips her hair back into the water, loving the feel of the water on her scalp. That was another nice thing about being on the island. In the real world, if she wanted to go natural with her hair, she'd have to constantly moisturize it and go out of her way to take care of it, but since it was always so moist and humid here, her hair never dried out in its natural form and she had noticed that it had even grown an inch longer in the past month and a half. She lingers in that position for a while and then comes back up and glances in Fitz's direction to catch him staring straight at her with something in his eyes that she couldn't place. Before she can ask him what's on his mind, he takes her hand and says, "Swim with me."

He lets go and dives underneath the water. She goes after him, reluctant to open her eyes under the water because of how uncomfortable it felt but she eventually gets used to the feeling and is able to see the whole undersea world around her. Below she could see the all the different kinds of plants on the lake floor but what interested her were the little fish she saw swimming if she looked carefully and one that swam close to her and Fitz that was probably close to the size of her foot. They finally come up for air under what seems to be a mini waterfall and cling to the rock wall nearby. She looks back at where they were sitting before and gauges that they swam about twenty feet.

"This is amazing," she says, thinking that maybe the whole ordeal wasn't too bad. She most definitely wouldn't have had enough money to ever go on a vacation at a place like this in the real world. She might as well make the best of it. And besides, she had Fitz, who was in her book the best companion a person could have. She watches him as he runs his hands through his hair and wonders how it would be to also run her fingers through such beautiful curls. She bites her lip as his gorgeous blue eyes meet hers but it feels like he's looking right through her into her soul. It's as if he's getting closer during this connection but only when she feels his hand on her waist does she realize that there's hardly any space in between them. They rest against each other, forehead to forehead just breathing each other in and even though the sound of the waterfall is pretty loud, it's as if all sound and images are drowned out and it's just them. He glances down at her lips before kissing them in a soft, delicate motion. Her breath hitches at how electrified just that small move made her feel and she deepens the kiss, nipping at his bottom lip. He doesn't hesitate to return the intensity, as he slides his tongue into her mouth and their tongues dance vigorously together. He grips her around her waist and gingerly pushes against the rock wall, bringing them closer together. She wraps her legs around his waist and hooks her arms around his neck, taking the opportunity to glide her finger through his curls that are just as soft as she imagined. They break apart momentarily for air but hungrily attack each other's lips again. She moans into his mouth as he tightly grips her ass and squeezes in motion with their kiss, letting them sink down under the water without interruption.

**And there we go. This was more of a winding down chapter that I thought we all needed after the craziness last chapter so I hope you enjoyed lovey-dovey Olitz. Leave your thoughts in the reviews section and have a Merry Christmas! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
